


A Fine Example

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a role model is all well and good…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jabber_Moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/gifts).



“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Gabriel demands, taking a sip of his Bailey’s. “First you follow my example by telling Heaven to fuck off, which, fine, fair enough, but did you have to take it that far?”

Balthazar glares at him over his whiskey. “Oh, and I suppose rather than helping the Winchesters you would have preferred it if I threw in my lot with a demon?”

“Well, you were making deals,” Gabriel shoots back.

Balthazar shrugs that off. “I know you understand self-interest. That’s why I decided to help the Winchesters. I _liked_ Earth, and didn’t want Cas to blow a hole in it.”

“And _that_ was your first mistake,” Gabriel says, slugging back the last of his drink and snapping up a chocolatini. “There are plenty of other planets out there. Don’t stick your neck out.”

“You did.”

“Which is why I’m _dead!_ Are we just going to loop this conversation forever? Because, honestly, I’d rather get laid.” Gabriel sets down his drink, and walks off with a scantily-clad blonde and brunette who’ve just appeared.

Balthazar sighs, and then proceeds to prove he hasn’t learned anything by following Gabriel’s example.


End file.
